Another Long Night
by Christian1
Summary: The only thing he wanted was one night of sleep.


Another Long Night-------Kid Rock own's Only God Know's Why  
  
  
Auther-Christian  
Rateing-NC-17  
Summary-Shane just want's a little bit of sleep  
Distrubution-Just ask  
Disclaimer-I one no one from this story. Shane, Steph and the big guy   
own   
themselve's. The Song, Only God Know's Why is owned by Kid Rock.  
FeedBack- Yes!!! Please!!! Tell me it sucked!!! lol  
  
  
  
As the plan landed Shane McMahon slowly gathered up his belonging's. It   
had   
been a long and tiring 8 hour flight. All's he was looking for was   
reaching   
his room, and then with any hope sleeping for 3 day's!   
  
"Mmmm it sure is a nice dream though." He muttered.  
  
"What is?" ask his sister Stephanie coming up behind him.  
  
Shane and Stephanie were flying home from a business trip they had   
attended   
in Florida. But do to the bad weather they were forced to land short,   
and   
spend the night in a hotel waiting out the weather.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nevermind then. I thought you said something." She said heading   
towards   
the exit.  
  
"Not that I know of." He replied then followed her and exited the   
plane.  
  
"I really hope there's no one here." Steph said over her shoulder.  
  
"You and me both." Shane replied. "I just want to sleep!"  
  
Unfortunately that's not what happened. As they exited the ramp from   
the   
plane Shane tensed up.   
  
"There must be 1,000 people here!" he thought.   
  
Giving Stephanie a small smile he hurriedly grabbed her hand and headed   
to   
the nearest exit. Feeling something pull against his arm, he turned to   
see   
Steph being pulled herself by some heavyset guy who was begging her to   
have   
his picture taken with her. Shane could see the worry on her face, so   
he   
decided to step in.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm sorry but she can't take a picture with you. We have to   
be   
somewhere." With that he tightened his grip on Steph, who by now was   
close to   
clinging on him, and started once again towards the exit. Only to be   
stopped   
again by Steph's cry's to him for help. The man and two of his friend's   
had   
pulled Steph from him, and from the look's of it, was trying to kiss   
her.   
Dropping his luggage Shane ran over to save his sister, only to be   
stopped by   
another man. Supposedly a friend of the one that held his sister.   
Scanning   
the room, hopeing someone, anyone would see this and decide to come   
help. No   
one did. Or if they did, they didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
"What is with these people?" Shane thought.   
  
Stuggleing with the guy that held him Shane finally let his left leg   
swing   
backwards, making the man holding him release him. Once free Shane flew   
on   
his sister's attacker. Knocking Steph away from the guy, and the guy   
himself   
to the floor. Shane looked down at him and growled.  
  
"I told you to leave her alone!"  
  
The man frowned, then knocked Shane to the floor with one of his large   
leg's.   
Straddling him he pinned Shane's arm's to the ground, and just about   
knocked   
the air completely out of him, the man started pounding Shane with his   
fist's. After about 5 or 6 Shane started to lose concous, he could   
vaguely   
hear his sister crying and screaming for help..that was the last he   
remembered as he awoke in the hospital. Slowly sitting up he forced   
himself   
to sit in the wheelchair that sat next to the bed. Wheeling over to the   
closest window he looked out, looking out at the world. A frown upon   
his   
face, a song came to mind. Only until the second chorus did he realize   
he was   
singing outloud.  
  
I've been sittin' hear   
Tryin' to find myself   
I get behind myself   
I need to rewind myself   
Lookin? for the payback   
Listen for the playback   
They say that every man bleeds just like me   
And now I feel like number one   
Yet I'm last in life   
I watch my younger son   
And it helps to pass the time   
I take too many pills it helps to ease the pain   
I made a couple of dollar bills still I feel the same   
Everybody knows my name   
They say it way out loud   
A lot of folks fuck me   
It's hard to hang out in crowds   
I guess that's the price you pay   
To be some big shot like I am   
Outskirt stands and one night stands   
Still I can't find love   
  
And when your walls come tumbling down   
I will always be around   
  
And when your walls come tumbling down   
I will always be around   
  
People don't know about the things I say and do   
They don't understand about the shit that I've been through   
It's been so long since I've been home   
I've been gone....I've been gone for way too long   
Maybe I forgot all things I miss   
Oh somehow I know there's more to life than this   
I said it too many times   
And I still stand firm   
You get what you put in   
And people get what they deserve   
Still I ain't seen mine   
No I ain't seen mine   
I've been giving just ain't been gettin'   
I've been walking down that line   
So I think i'll keep on walking   
With my head held high   
I'll keep moving on and only God knows why   
Only God.....only God   
Only God knows why   
Only God....knows....why why why only God knows why   
Take me to the river's...edge   
Take me to the river...hey hey hey.  
  
Frowning he started to wheel himself back to the bed.   
  
"All's I wanted was a warm bed and a little sleep."   
  
  
The end.  



End file.
